


Want Me, Want Me

by loogerkresnik



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry for all these indecent tags omg......, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogerkresnik/pseuds/loogerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji pulls Yosuke aside during the group's innocuous beach trip. He's having... swimsuit issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Me, Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the beautiful songs of Namie Amuro. The title of this very story just so happens to be the title of one such song.
> 
> I don't know if it's really obvious or not, but I've not much experience in writing porn. We all have to start somewhere, right!?

It was a warm and sunny day, towards the tail end of August. The Investigation Team had set out to a beach near Inaba, where they'd spend the day frolicking and making merry, without a care in the world.

And yet, something was very clearly bothering the silver-haired lead singer.

The rest of the losers were happily tossing some sort of inflated spherical object back and forth in the ocean, whereas Souji sat on the sand, by his lonesome, on a nondescript towel, his expression darkening with every passing second. His gaze seemed particularly fixated on one particular member of the group, one of dyed golden brown hair and lithe slimness.

While Souji had always been popular with girls, the opposite wasn't true. His extreme gayness wasn't exactly being kept _secret_ from his friends, it just never seemed to... come up. Also unbeknownst to the rest of the group, he and Yosuke had, after many awkward glances and back-and-forth innuendos, begun going out about a month prior. Souji had eased the once-reluctant Yosuke into the more physical aspects of the relationship, to the point where the occasional handjob certainly wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Still insecure about his sexuality, though beginning to accept that he wasn't exactly heterosexual, Yosuke was the one who insisted on keeping things hidden from the others, at least until the "timing is right". Which Souji, of course, respected.

However, staying within the realms of public decency was already proving hard, much like the state of his penis.

Yosuke beamed a smile even brighter than the sun, his wet hair and slim muscles glistening in the afternoon daylight...

Souji'd seen Yosuke in a swimsuit before. Heck, he'd seen him in much less than that. But something about him, right then and there, lit the hottest fire within him. Souji's eyes glazed over as he plunged himself into the deep depths of inappropriate sexual fantasies, content with simply disappearing behind a rock later to beat off.

_"Partner, help me put on sun lotion!"_

_"I'll make sure to lay it on extra thick, Yosuke."_

_"Whoa! Y-you don't need to put it **there**!"_

_"Nonsense. Do you **want** to be insufficiently protected against the sun's harmful rays? I wouldn't want you to be painfully burnt in any **sensitive** places."_

_"R-right... well, then I guess it's fine..."_

"Hmhmhm..."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, say my name..." Souji absentmindedly chuckled to himself, a blush forming on his face.

"Whoa, what's with you? Feeling okay?"

That wasn't quite the response Souji expected. Slowly snapping back to reality, he looked up to see the subject of his fantasies standing over him. He was making a face, like the one you'd make if you walked in on your mom trying on cosplay outfits.

"Huh? Oh, Yosuke..." Souji shook his head and gave him an uncertain smile. "Er, yeah, I'm... just feeling a bit hot."

"That's what the ocean's there for, dude! You've been sitting there since we got here, no wonder you're hot." Yosuke grinned and offered his hand to Souji. "C'mon, get up."

Souji broke into a cold sweat. His erection hadn't subsided even slightly. If anything, it was growing even more monstrous. This was nothing the others needed to see, and it needed to be taken care of posthaste.

"I-I dunno about that... on second thought, I feel totally fine." Souji's face was getting redder by the second. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last like this...

Souji gave the other boy a good, hard look. There wasn't a single inch of him that we wouldn't love to be touching right now, but it was hardly the time nor the place for that. Unless...

"H-hey, Kanji just decked Rise in the face with the ball!" Souji called out, pointing towards the ocean.

"What!? That's--" Yosuke turned around to face the group, only to see everyone involved totally unharmed. Kanji very gently passed the beach ball to Rise, who had a charming smile on her face. This gave Souji the opening he needed to quickly stand up and make certain... adjustments so that his raging boner wouldn't be quite so prominent.

"Oh, sorry. I must be seeing things." Souji put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder, who looked at him with puzzled eyes. "I saw something really neat behind that big rock over there earlier, wanna go check it out?"

Souji motioned over to the nearby rock in the ocean. It was certainly big, and it was certainly there. Whether or not anything really neat was really behind there remained to be seen. He did, though, have something in mind.

"You're acting really weird today." Yosuke muttered.

They finally reached the backside of the rock, away from the prying eyes of their teammates. Yosuke's confusion became more and more apparent as they waded through the knee-deep water, only to find... more water.

"Uhhh, what were you going to sho--"

Yosuke's questions were rudely interrupted by Souji's lips suddenly pressing against his. Ignoring Yosuke's sounds of bafflement, he pushed himself up against the rock, grabbing Yosuke's ass in the process. Yosuke abruptly broke the kiss as he felt Souji's throbbing dick with his own crotch.

"D-d-dude, what the hell are you...!? Someone could see us!" The brunette hissed, his face now redder than Teddie's fur.

"I know, isn't that kinda exciting?" Souji pulled Yosuke's face closer, his breathing growing heavier. His other hand moved from his partner's butt to his bare back. "I've kinda wanted to do something like this for a while..."

"Something like... what?" Yosuke was very clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but he couldn't really hide his own budding excitement. The prospect of getting all hot and heavy with Souji right there wasn't at all an unattractive one.

Souji answer came in the form of him fiercely kissing Yosuke's neck, eliciting a soft moan from him as tongue met warm, sun-kissed flesh. Yosuke's self-consciousness started melting away, enough for him to start slowly feeling up his trusty leader.

"You're hard..." Yosuke breathed out as he slowly rubbed Souji's erection. Souji freed up Yosuke's neck and smiled amorously at him.

"Yes, quite a bit. Wanna do something about it?" He pressed Yosuke's hand harder against his dick, licking his lips. Yosuke wasn't sure if he should be aroused or incredibly embarrassed, but he eventually decided to cast away his shame for the sake of his own hardening second banana.

Yosuke pulled down Souji's trunks, revealing a dick already dripping with precum. He'd clearly been massively aroused for a while, now, and totally ready to explode. The brunette firmly grabbed onto the taller boy's cock, calling forth not the manifestation of one's ego, but rather a groan and perhaps a stifled expletive or two. Souji's breathing grew uneven as Yosuke slowly pumped away at the piston, his hand now covered in Souji's fluids.

"Hey, anyone seen senpai? Wasn't he just there a moment ago?" A girl's voice sounded from not very far away.

"Gguhkk!"

Yosuke grabbed onto Souji's dick even harder in shock, which made him gasp just quietly enough for the soft waves of the ocean to cover his voice.

"Yosuke-kun went to check up on him earlier. I don't see him anywhere, either..." A softer voice could also be heard.

Souji could see Yosuke starting to panic, something he thought to remedy by pulling him in for another kiss. With some tongue slipped into the other boy's mouth, the deal was sealed. Regardless of whether or not they'd be found out, this was going to happen. Yosuke began moving his hand once more, his own tongue mingling with Souji's in the meantime. The silver-haired boy began working his way to Yosuke's own erection, rubbing it through his trunks. The two were sweating considerably by that point, and it wasn't just from the blistering heat.

"They prolly just went to get us sodas or summin. Should be back soon."

No further inquiries were heard afterwards. Souji would have made a mental note to thank Kanji at some point, if his thoughts hadn't been focused solely on his boyfriend.

"Do it... harder..." Souji breathed out as he broke the kiss. The touch of Yosuke's hand, as well as the danger of discovery, was especially effective that day. With shaky hands, he feverishly scrambled to inch Yosuke's trunks off.

"Lemme just..." Noticing Souji's valiant efforts, Yosuke slipped his swimsuit off. Being naked out in the open wasn't something he usually did, and he'd be lying if he said the sudden draft wasn't a bit off-putting. Any concerns about this were vanquished by Souji grabbing a hold of Yosuke's cock and rubbing the head with his thumb.

"Fu- _huck_!" Yosuke gasped. Souji shuddered slightly as his boyfriend let go of his dick.

"I wanna... try something." Souji whispered into Yosuke's ear. He then pushed Yosuke harder against him, their dripping dicks rubbing against one another. "Move your hips a bit..."

"Huh...?" Yosuke's body reacted before his mind could, his slow thrusting aided by Souji's rough grip on their cocks. They'd never tried frotting before, for whatever reason. It was certainly a bit different from just rubbing each other down, and the slippery sensation they both felt was good enough for this to not be the last time.

"Hahh..."

So overcome with desire was Souji that not even the coarse rock digging into his finely muscled back could bring him down to earth. His head went white and his whole body tingled as he could feel the release creeping up on him. He pulled Yosuke in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss with his free hand as his jerking grew faster and more forceful. His hand was practically moving on its own by that point as the two exchanged low moans inside each other's mouth.

"I-I...  I'm getting... close..." Yosuke groaned, his mouth nanometres away from Souji's. "I can't... aaahhhh...!"

With a dangerously loud moan, Yosuke was the first to come. White trails shot up, becoming smeared between the two bodies as Souji began thrusting even harder.

Souji's release came a few moments later, mixing his cum with Yosuke's. Some of it leaked into the ocean, causing the pair to become one with it. Becoming one with the world. With life.

Yosuke slowly stepped away from his boyfriend, his legs now wobbly and weak. Souji began licking the cum off his hand, a sight that probably would have gotten Yosuke hard again instantly, were he not so utterly spent.

"...how's it taste?" Yosuke was able to squeeze out a few words between his panting, and they probably weren't the most appropriate ones he could have picked.

Souji snickered. "There's... a bunch of it on your stomach. Could try that."

Yosuke began awkwardly wiping away at his cum-covered person, an awkward smile forming on his lips.

"At least we're in the ocean and stuff, won't be hard to wash off."

"Mm."

Souji stepped over to Yosuke and gave him one more kiss, a brief one. Not brief enough for Yosuke to escape the taste of semen, perhaps another thing the two of them would need to get used to.

With the high of his fantastic orgasm fading away, Yosuke became more and more aware of his surroundings.

"Oh."

"Hm?"

"Oh!"

A look of sheer terror crossed Yosuke's face.

"What's wrong?" Souji said as he pulled up his trunks.

"My... swimsuit..."

"What about it?"

"I-it must have... in the waves... I... I can't find it..."

* * *

 

"What... the hell is this?" Chie groaned in disbelief.

"The, uh... Birth of Venus...?"

With nothing but seaweed covering his manhood, Yosuke felt like he could die of embarrassment right at the spot. Souji's plans wouldn't allow for death, though.


End file.
